


A Valiant Effort

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group gets a manager and a gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valiant Effort

**Author's Note:**

> art of the "Valiant Effort" storyverse, an AU created by [](http://thepsychicclam.livejournal.com/profile)[**thepsychicclam**](http://thepsychicclam.livejournal.com/) and [](http://eleanor-lavish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eleanor-lavish.livejournal.com/)**eleanor_lavish**. The boys are part of a band in NYC. The stories are all part of the same storyverse, but not one long story. They are independant, but interrelated ficlets. 
> 
>    
> Written by Clammy.

Elijah looked around the club, trying to decide who he was going to bury his sorrow in that night. He knew Dom was back at the apartment, either smoking or selling weed, so why should he be alone and depressed at a club that was offering him a sea of new partners?

Elijah picked up his drink and waded through the club, eyes darting around and raking over everyone. Too skinny. Too fat. Too blonde. Too feminine. Too straight. Too scary. Perfect. He was perfect. Elijah wondered what he was doing in the club; he was completely out of place. Neat hair, polo and sweater, perfectly creased khakis – Elijah knew this would be fun.

“Hi there,” Elijah said, sitting down at the man’s empty table. “I’m Elijah.”

“I’m Sean.”

“Want me to get you a drink?”

“No thanks.”

“What brings you here? You’re not exactly dressed for this kind of atmosphere,” Elijah said, smiling warmly at Sean.

“Here on business.”

“What kind of business are you in?” Elijah leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink comfortably.

“The record business.”

“Really? Elijah sat up quickly, startling Sean. “I’m in a band.”

“Oh, really?” Sean wasn’t paying much attention. Elijah cursed silently.

“Yes. We’re looking for a manager.”

“Really?” Sean was suddenly much more interested. Elijah smiled triumphantly. “What kind of band do you have, Elijah?”

“We're neo-punk alternative, with some light emo influences. There are four of us.” Elijah leaned forward excitedly. Sean nodded his head interestedly.

“Does this band have a name?”

“Valiant Effort.”

“Interesting. Played anywhere before?”

“A friend of ours owns a club where I bartend. We’ve played there a few times, but nothing important,” Elijah said, a little disappointed. Sean looked at his watch, then around the club. He shook his head.

“Where is this band of yours right now? Could I go and see them?”

“Um, let me call and see what is going on. I’ll be right back.” Elijah quickly made his way to the front of the club, waving to one of the bouncers he knew, and stepped outside. He pulled out his cellphone and hit the speed dial for the apartment.

“’Lo?”

“Dom! You’ll never guess what happened!” Elijah said excitedly into the phone.

“Whoa, Lij, you need to slow down just a bit. Mellow out.”

“Fuck you. You’re stoned. Put Billy on the phone.” Elijah waited impatiently for Dom to hand the phone over to Billy. After hearing Dom ramble on, he heard it exchange hands.

“Hello?”

“Billy. Guess what?”

“What?”

“I’ve got a guy interested in seeing the band. He works for a record company, I told him we needed a manager, and now he wants to see us! Like, right now.”

“Fucking hell! Okay. We’ll be ready.”

“Awesome. We’ll be there in a little bit.” Elijah flipped his cell phone shut and entered the club. Sean was still sitting at the table, waiting for him. Elijah noticed he looked extremely nervous, rapping his perfectly groomed nails quickly across the table, a thin layer of perspiration breaking out on his forehead. “They’re all there now, if you still want to come check us out.”

“Great. Let’s go.” Elijah paid his tab and led Sean out of the bar.

-

The small apartment on the seventh floor of the complex was shared by three too many people. It was never clean and always seemed full of people. The small bedroom, shared by Billy and Elijah, was nothing but a small closet with two mattresses on the floor. The couch in the living room/dining room served as a bed for Dom, since he usually fell asleep there anyway, and Orlando usually joined Billy on his small mattress.

Sean looked around the apartment, turning up his nose. None of it seemed to bother Elijah, because he walked in, threw his keys on the floor beside a really large fish tank full of fish, closing the door behind Sean.

“This is Sean…um, I never caught your last name.”

“Sean Astin with SB Records.” He shook hands with Billy, and then Orlando. Dom came in from the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

“That’s Dom, I’m Billy, and Orlando. Nice to meet you. Elijah tells us you’re interested in our band.” Billy pushed a pile of clothes and food wrappers off the couch so Sean could sit down.

“I am. I’d love to hear what you’ve got.”

“All right. Give us a few minutes to get set up.” Elijah went over to a set of drums hidden in a corner, Billy and Orlando both picked up guitars, and Dom held a bass. They started playing, Billy singing lead on a song he wrote. Sean watched approvingly, his head bobbing with the beat. After the song, he applauded them as Orlando shouted back at neighbors who were banging on the wall and ceiling, complaining about the noise.

“That was spectacular. If you’re looking for a manager, I’m interested.” The group looked at each other excited.

“Guys, let’s go back in the back and discuss it. Excuse us for just a moment, Sean,” Billy said, leading everyone back into the tiny bedroom. Orlando plopped down on Billy’s bed, wrapping an arm around Billy when he sat in front of him. Dom joined Elijah on his bed.

“This is fucking awesome!” Elijah exclaimed.

“It’s a little weird,” Billy said. “I’m not quite sure how these manager things work, but isn’t it a little odd that some guy at a club, who Elijah was trying to pick up, gets interested in a band he’s never heard of?”

“Mate, just go with it. It’s our stroke of luck!” Dom said, laying back and placing his head on Elijah’s thigh. Elijah looked at him, sighing.

“Billy, you may be right. I don’t think this Sean guy works for a record company at all. What if he’s out there stealing our stuff right now?” Orlando said, glancing uneasily at the door.

“Sure, Orli. He’s stealing our stuff. In case you didn’t notice, all we have that’s worth anything is the instruments,” Elijah said, rolling his eyes.

“And the fish,” Dom added. Elijah patted Dom’s head in response.

“Let’s go see then. It won’t be hard to catch him, I’m sure.” Billy stood up, everyone following him. They went back into the living room where Sean was sitting on the couch, looking around uncomfortably.

“So?”

“We think you’re a fake. Who gets interested in managing a band while someone is trying to pick him up at a bar?”

“You were trying to pick me up?” Sean asked, looking at Elijah in surprise. Elijah just blushed.

“Come on. Out with it. What’s your game?” Orlando said roughly.

“Fine! Fine. I do work at SB Records, as a copy bitch. I’ve been trying to prove myself there for years. I’ve got a MBA from NYU for God’s sake. I’ve never managed anything before, but I know you are good and can make it.” They just stared at Sean. No one spoke for several minutes. Finally Elijah broke the silence.

“Sounds like the type of manager for us.”

“Yep. Definitely our type,” Dom chimed in. Billy looked at Orlando, who just shrugged.

“All right. You’ve got yourself a deal.”

-

Elijah looked out the side of the curtain, swallowing hard.

“Guys, this place looks a little – “

“Shady?” Billy finished. Elijah nodded. “Why in the hell did Sean think this club would be a good idea? If I make it thought the show alive, I think I’m going to kill him.”

“It’ll be okay, Billy. It’s just a gig. The greatest bands have played shady, backstreet clubs like this. We’ll just talk about it on our ‘Behind the Music’,” Orlando joked. Billy didn’t look amused.

“Where in the hell is Dom?” Billy asked, looking around.

“I’ll go find him.” Elijah walked toward the closet disguised as a dressing room. He opened the door and saw Dom smoking up with two girls in his lap. There were a couple of guys sitting beside him on the couch.

“Elijah, love! Want a hit?” Dom offered the joint to Elijah, and he picked it out of Dom’s fingers and took a quick hit.

“If Billy finds you, he’s going to kill you,” Elijah said, handing the joint back to Dom. Dom took another hit before putting it out.

“Okay, girls. Party’s over. And that, my friends,” Dom said, handing each guy a bag, “will be fifty each.” Elijah watched as Dom collected the money for the weed. The girls came up to him, giggling and rambling on about him being a rock star. He smiled at them and tried his best to usher them out of the door. The guys followed them, leaving Dom and Elijah alone.

“I can’t believe you were dealing drugs at our first gig,” Elijah said, looking in the mirror for the billionth time. Dom came over beside him, putting the finishing touches on his eyeliner.

“We’re not rich rock stars yet. Still got to pay the bills.” Dom spiked his hair in a few more places, added another black leather wristband, and turned toward Elijah. “How do I look?”

“Amazing,” Elijah said, feeling the familiar pang of want. Dom grinned his crooked grin and stepped forward. He leaned in and kissed Elijah, sliding his tongue in Elijah’s surprised mouth for a moment before pulling back. He ruffled Elijah’s already crazy kitty hair.

“For luck. Come on.” Dom opened the door and left as Orland walked up.

“Ready, Lij? We go on in five minutes.” Orlando stepped into the room, looking closely at Elijah. “You okay, mate?”

“Dom fucking kissed me.”

“Cunt. I’m sick of you letting him do this to you, Lij.” Orlando put a reassuring hand on Elijah’s back.

“It’s all I can get, Orli.”

“But it’s not fair.”

“Yeah, but what is? Let’s go.” Elijah left the room, ending the conversation.

The set went really well. A couple of fights broke out in the audience, but all in all they were a success. They even had people asking for their autographs as they hung around after the set to watch the other bands.

“Orlando,” Elijah said, leaning over and whispering. “That guy has done nothing but stare at you all night.” Orlando looked away from the band performing on stage and caught sight of an attractive man, slightly older, staring at him from across the dark club. Orlando smiled and winked at him, returning his gaze back to the stage.

A few minutes later, the man walked up to Orlando, leaned close, and whispered something in his ear. Orlando stood up following the man. Elijah watched in confusion, but shrugged it off.

-

“You were good.”

“Thank you,” Orlando said, leaning against the brick wall of the club. The alley was dark around them, and Orlando could hear a mixture of the band and car horns in the background.

“I think I may be able to help you.”

“Help me do what, mate?” Orlando asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“You don’t have a record contract, do you?”

“No. Why?” Orlando straightened up, suddenly very interested. The man smiled.

“I’m Sean Bean, head record exec at SB Records.” Orlando’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

“What are you doing in a place like this?”

“The best talent is found in the worst places. I’m willing to set your little band up with a pretty sweet deal.”

“That would be wonderful, Mr. Bean.”

“Sean. You’ve all got talent. Especially you. You’re gorgeous and perfect for a rocker. You’ll go far, Orlando.”

“We’ll go far, you mean,” Orlando said. Sean nodded seriously. Orlando tried to look professional and stoic and not let Sean see how ecstatic he really was.

“Here’s my card. Come by the office tomorrow, and we’ll get all of you set.” Sean shook Orlando’s hand and walked through the door back into the club, leaving Orlando standing in shock against the alley wall. They had just got a record deal.

~Fin.


End file.
